Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Charles Gray)
Ernst Stavro Blofeld is a fictional character and a supervillain from the James Bond series of novels and films, who was created by Ian Fleming and Kevin McClory. An evil genius with aspirations of world domination, he is the archenemy of the British Secret Service agent James Bond and is head of the global criminal organisation SPECTRE. He was played on screen by Charles Gray in the 1971 film Diamonds Are Forever. Shared background Beginning in 1962, the EON series of Bond films placed a far greater emphasis on the SPECTRE organisation, which effectively replaced SMERSH as the primary antagonists of the early movies. As a result of this move, SPECTRE's leader, Blofeld, also plays a more prominent role than he had in the novels. Film biography In hiding, Blofeld is eventually found by James Bond at a facility, where Blofeld look-alikes are being created through surgery. Bond kills a test subject, and later the 'real' Blofeld, by drowning him in a superheated mudbath pool. Later Bond scales the walls of the "Whyte House" in Las Vegas. Inside, he is instead confronted by two identical Blofelds who use an electronic device to sound like Whyte. Bond kills one of the Blofelds, but it turns out to be a look-alike. He is then knocked out by gas, where he is picked up by Mr. Wint and Kidd and taken out to Las Vegas Valley where he is placed in a pipeline and left to die. Bond escapes, he calls Blofeld posing as Saxby. He finds out Whyte's location and rescues him, but in the meantime Blofeld abducts Tiffany Case. With the help of Whyte, Bond raids the lab and uncovers Blofeld's plot to create a laser satellite using the diamonds, which by now is already in orbit. With the satellite, Blofeld destroys nuclear weapons in China, the Soviet Union and the United States, then proposes an international auction for global nuclear supremacy. Whyte identifies an oil rig off the coast of Baja California as Blofeld's base of operations. After Bond's attempt to change the cassette containing the satellite control codes fails due to a mistake by Tiffany, Felix Leiter and the CIA begin a helicopter attack on the rig. Blofeld tries to escape on a mini-sub, but Bond gains control of it, crashing it into the control room, causing the satellite control and base to be destroyed. Henchmen & Associates Profile - Bert Saxby.png|Bert Saxby|link=Bert Saxby Profile - Professor Metz.png|Dr. Metz|link=Professor Dr. Metz Profile - Mr Wint.png|Mr. Wint|link=Mr.Wint Profile - Mr Kidd.png|Mr. Kidd|link=Mr.Kidd Profile - Marie.png|Marie|link=Marie Profile - Bambi.png|Bambi|link=Bambi Profile - Thumper.png|Thumper|link=Thumper Diamond Smugglers Profile - Dr Tynan.png|Dr. Tynan|link=Dr. Tynan Profile - Joe.png|Joe|link=Joe Profile - Mrs Whistler.png|Mrs. Whistler|link=Mrs. Whistler Profile - Peter Franks.png|Peter Franks|link=Peter Franks (Joe Robinson) Profile - Tiffany Case (Jill St John).png|Tiffany Case|link=Tiffany Case (Jill St. John) Profile - Morton Slumber.png|Morton Slumber|link=Morton Slumber Profile - Shady Tree.png|Shady Tree|link=Shady Tree (Leonard Barr) Trivia * Charles Gray had previously played Dikko Henderson in You Only Live Twice. *Interestingly, both Charles Gray and Donald Pleasance were in the film The Night of The Generals, which premiered only six months before You Only Live Twice. See also *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Literary) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Anthony Dawson) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Donald Pleasence) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Telly Savalas) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Hollis/Rietty) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Glenn Wrage) *SPECTRE Category:Film characters Category:Diamonds Are Forever characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:Blofeld Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters